The present patent application is based upon and claims priority from German Patent Application No. 19857144.5 filed Dec. 11, 1998, German Patent Application No. 19931753.4 filed Jul. 8, 1999 and International Patent Application PCT/EP99/08293 filed Oct. 30,1999.
The invention herein relates to a coupling arrangement for connecting two elements, said arrangement comprising a plug element and a bushing element which can be connected with each other and locked together by means of an expandable retaining ring.
Coupling arrangements of the type addressed herein have been known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,895 A). It has been found that sometimes special tools are required to unlock such coupling arrangements and that the user must apply relatively great force to perform the uncoupling procedure, which, in addition, requires that the user possess certain skills.
Therefore, the problem to be solved by the invention herein is to provide a coupling arrangement which features a simple design and, in addition, can be taken apart easily without the use of tools.
Under the present invention, a coupling arrangement is provided having a release arrangement with a blocking device. This coupling arrangement is characterized in that the release arrangement comprises a release sleeve, which, on its side facing away from the bushing element, can be closed with a cover and that the inadvertent release of the coupling can be prevented with the use of a blocking device. In combination with the release sleeve, the cover acts as a release tool being an integral part of the coupling arrangement, whereby said tool can be moved advantageously by applying pressure (e.g., the user""s thumb) to said cover. The force required by the user to release the locking mechanism is only very small, whereby, due to the relatively large surface area are of the coverxe2x80x94which preferably has a closed cover bottomxe2x80x94available for the application of pressure, great ease of use is ensured while pressure is being applied. The blocking device ensures that eh coupling cannot be released inadvertently, for example, due to the impact of a stone.
Particularly preferred is an example of embodiment of the coupling arrangement, in which case the cover is part of the blocking device and can be moved into a locked position and in into actuation position. The locked position does not allow the non-destructive release of the coupling. To achieve this, the cover must first be moved into the actuation position, preferably by pivoting motion, so that the locking mechanism may be released. Therefore, the cover performs a dual function: on one hand it is used, together with the release sleeve, as a release tool for releasing the locking mechanism and on the other hand as a securing element offering protection against the inadvertent release of the locking mechanism.
In one advantageous example of embodiment of the coupling arrangement the cover is retained on the release sleeve with the use of a snap connection that is preferably xe2x80x9cnot releasable.xe2x80x9d In this context xe2x80x9cnot releasablexe2x80x9d is understood to mean that, upon affixing the cover to the release sleeve, said cover can no longer be removed without damaging it or another part of the coupling arrangement. By configuring the snap or engagement connection in such a manner that the cover is protected against loss, a quasi one-piece component is created after the initial connection of the cover with the sleeve. Consequently, the cover can be mounted in a simple manner and preferably without any tools, for example, by pressing or snapping it on the release sleeve.
Additional advantageous forms of embodiment of the coupling arrangement are disclosed by the remaining subclaims.